Kyouya My One and Only
by Yukino Innuwa
Summary: The blonde began to imagine himself and Hibari walking down the street, holding hands...‘Yea if only that would happen. For now I’ll just keep thinking about you, Kyouya Hibari’ Yaoi D18 Rated M in later chapters
1. Thinking of You

Kyouya, My One and Only

By

Yukino Innuwa

Chapter 1: Thinking of You

Dino stared off into space as his assistant, Romario, lectured him about walking into the city without any bodyguards to protect him. Currently the two Italian men were staying in a hotel in Namimori, the reason being that Reborn had called his old student to help him train Tsuna. After the training was finished, the Cavallone decided to stay in Japan awhile, for two reasons. The first reason: He felt like he needed a vacation, after all being a mafia boss was tiring. The second reason: He wanted to see a certain dark-haired man that had a little yellow bird with him all the time a.k.a Hibari Kyouya.

Dino sighed. He finally realized his feelings for the middle-school student after the whole Mukuro and Varia incident. 'Actually,' he thought 'it was probably during the final battle with Xanxus when he was poisoned. Yes, Dino remembered when Hibari was poisoned because of those wristband things that all the guardians had to wear. He would've tried to help him if 1. Squalo wasn't his main responsibility and 2. If those two annoying girls hadn't made them stay in that damn observation box. (Um…really fast I know that Dino wasn't really there for the poisoning of the guardians but let's just pretend he was)

Romario noticed that the blonde wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying and sighed. "Dino-sama, I will stop lecturing you for now but please try to be more careful."

Dino only nodded in response, slightly listening to Romario. Romario shook his head and headed towards the door. "I will be downstairs in the lobby Dino-sama." After he saw another nod from Dino, he left.

Dino looked out the window. It was 1:00 in the afternoon. People were out walking the streets, hurrying back home, going to see a friend, or just rest and relax somewhere. Dino noticed that that most of the people walking around were couples, holdings hands a smiling at each other. The blonde began to imagine himself and Hibari walking down the street, holding hands, Hibari looking away from Dino's face with a slight blush on his face while Dino just grinned at the sight. 'Yea if only that would happen. For now I'll just keep thinking about you, Kyouya Hibari'

Yukino: Sorry this chapter was so short I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I promise!!!!!!!!

Fuuta: Yukino nee-san don't you need help with something?

Yukino: Oh that's right! Thanks Fuu-kun. Everyone I need to know who the next chapter should star...Dino or Hibari? Please tell me


	2. Dreams

Kyouya My One and Only

By:

Yukino Innuwa

Chapter 2: Dreams

Soon darkness covered the streets of Namimori. Not many people were out this late except for the people getting drunk in bars, people having late night parties, or criminals trying to find a place to rob. While all this was going on, other people were at home getting ready for bed or already fast asleep.

Kyouya Hibari was currently one of those people who was asleep in his bed. His little partner, Hibird was sitting against the windowsill looking like a little yellow puff ball. At first Hibird was looking out the window, watching the night sky. He then looked at all the other houses around and the high school where his master attended. Yes, Hibari got himself an apartment close to his beloved Namimori Jr. High School.

All of sudden Hibird heard a noise coming from his master. Hibird turned his little, furry head and watched as his master growled and turned in bed. Hibird couldn't understand what was wrong with Hibari and continued to watch.

Suddenly, Hibari shot up from his laying position breathing heavily. He looked down at his bed sheets and glared at them. He pulled the covers off of him and stormed to his bathroom, slamming the door once he got inside. Hibird flinched when the door was slammed shut. He blinked his eyes, then closed them figuring that his master was alright.

In the bathroom, Hibari splashed water onto his face, looked at his reflection in the mirror, then glared at himself. Some of his hair was sticking to his face because of when the water touched it. Then raven-haired boy sighed and backed up until he was leaning against the wall. He covered his face with one hand and growled.

'What the hell was that!' he screamed in his mind, 'Of all things…of all PEOPLE to dream about it had to be that stupid Cavallone. And worst of all I was dreaming of him in…that way.' Hibari didn't want to, but he ended up thinking about his dream.

-----------------

_Hibari was sitting on his couch watching the news on TV. He currently wasn't happy because a certain blonde- haired Italian man in his twenties decided to stay with him after their training and was currently sitting next to him. Hibari had told the man thousands of times not to come with him, but he was persistent and wouldn't leave Hibari alone about it. Getting tired of the dumb argument Hibari gave in and told the Cavallone he could come but only if he kept his mouth shut. Dino smiled that really big smile of his and nodded. Dino told his assistant, Romario, that he would be staying with Hibari for awhile and not to worry about him._

_After a couple of mishaps on the way like, Dino tripping on his own two feet, nearly getting hit by two cars as they were crossing the street, running into a wall, running into trees, falling down stairs and almost getting killed by Hibari, they finally got to Hibari's apartment. The high school kid was about ready to bite the stupid blonde to death but didn't since he knew he might get in trouble for killing a really important mafioso. Hibari unlocked the door and walked inside with Dino following behind him. They men removed their shoes and stepped further into the apartment._

_"Wow nice place you got here Kyouya and it's so close to the school too." When Dino finished his sentence, he felt himself pressed against the wall with something cold pressed against his neck. He looked down and saw Hibari glaring daggers at him holding a tonfa against his neck._

_"Listen Bucking Horse," said Hibari, "do not call me by my first name." He pressed the tonfa harder against Dino's skin. Dino grunted with discomfort and opened one eye to look at his captor. _

"_M-my apologies Kyo-I mean Hibari. I won't do it again I promise." Dino hoped that would get the angry kid off of him._

_Hibari looked into Dino's scared eyes. He hadn't really noticed before, but the Cavallone's eyes were a dim yellow instead of blue like most blondes. He also took the time to look at the Italian's outfit. Dino was wearing short sleeved black shirt with something written in Italian. His eyes then went over to Dino's left arm and looked at the long tattoo that covered it. Hibari then looked down and noticed that the blonde was simply wearing a pair of jeans. The raven-haired boy noticed that his sight stayed glued to the other man's pants. He quickly looked away and shook his head._

_Dino didn't understand what was going on. At first Hibari was glaring at him, then looked down, then shook his head. Though Dino then thought that he was glad that he was still alive. Then it seemed that Hibari seemed to remember his prey and looked up at him again._

"_I'll let you go Cavallone but only if you stay quiet." Hibari said with a scowl on his face._

_Not wanting to anger the teen, Dino nodded and felt the tonfa leave his neck. He rubbed his neck and sighed. This brought them to their current situation, watching the news on TV in utter silence. _

_Hibari wasn't really paying attention to the news, but he was paying attention to the man sitting beside him. Hibari didn't want to, but he kept glancing at Dino every once in a while. 'What the heck is wrong with me? I don't like the Cavallone in that way. In fact I don't like at all. He's an idiot who is useless unless his subordinates are with him." He once again looked at Dino, "So why do I keep looking at him? Well he is an attractive guy."_

_Dino noticed that eyes were on him. He turned to Hibari and smiled his usual smile. "Something wrong Hibari?"_

_Hibari looked at Dino's smiling face and finally lost it. He grabbed the older man by the front of his shirt and pushed his lips against the blonde's._

_Dino's golden orbs widened as Hibari was kissing him. The teen's eyes were closed and kissing him roughly. Dino tried to pull back but the teen was gripping his shirt tightly. Soon the Cavallone just gave up and returned the kiss._

_Hibari's mind was on total overload. One part of his brain told him to stop before he did something stupid, while the other half told him to keep going and to go even further and make the Cavallone his. The side that told him to go further won. The prefect bite the mafia boss' bottom lip causing said mafia boss to open his mouth letting Hibari's tongue explore the inside._

_After a minute or two, Hibari moved away from Dino's lips and went straight to his neck. He heard Dino say his name in a questioning manner. In response he licked the Cavallone's neck, and then began to suck on that spot making the blonde moan lightly. The teen smirked against Dino's skin and bite hard into the older man's neck hard. A screamed echoed through out the apartment. Hibari sat back and looked at his work. Dino was shaking slightly with tears at the corners of his eyes. Blood was flowing down from the bite mark on his neck. Hibari licked his lips then licked the blood off of Dino._

_Now Dino was really confused at this point. He didn't understand what was wrong with Hibari especially since he was doing this to him. He hated to admit it to himself but he was scared. He was sacred because of Hibari's change in attitude. He was scared because he was weak at the moment because Romario wasn't there. _

_Meanwhile, said violent person began sucking at other parts of Dino's eliciting more soft cries from the older man. The prefect than ran his hands under the Cavallone's shirt feeling his stomach and chest. Hibari then moved his head to Dino's ear. "Don't worry Bucking Horse I won't hurt you too much." He whispered before licking the ear he spoke into. He felt the other man arch his back. He smirked again. The raven-haired boy quickly pulled off the blonde's shirt revealing Dino's chest to the cold air. He leaned forward and began kissing the older man's chest. He felt the blonde shudder under his ministrations. He kissed his way to Dino's left nipple and began to suck on it while rubbing the other between his fingers. Dino moaned loudly and arched his back further. Hibari continued this for awhile then licked down to his naval._

_Dino had tears running down his face, but he realized that he liked what the younger man was doing to him and wanted him to continue. When he felt Hibari's tongue in his naval he squirmed and bit since it felt really weird. He felt Hibari hold down his hips to make him stop moving. When he stopped moving he finally realized how tight his pants were "Hi-Hibari I-I…" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Hibari came back up and kissed him again. He felt Hibari's tongue work its way into his mouth. He moved his tongue along with the prefect's._

_As they were kissing, Hibari began to unbutton Dino's pants. He finally unbuttoned them all the way and pulled them off. Hibari broke the kiss and began removing his clothing, never taking his eyes off Dino._

_Dino watched Hibari undress and blushed. He still couldn't believe this was happening…and to him no less! Hibari when was finished he only had his boxers on. He smirked at the man under him then began to rub the other man's clothed erection causing another moan to escape the man's mouth. Hibari continued his ministrations on the blonde, occasionally licking his neck as well. When the blonde bucked into Hibari's hand, pulled down the older man's boxers and grabbed the hard length. Hibari heard a gasp escape Dino's lips. The raven haired teen moved down the Cavallone's body until his face was near Dino's erection. He opened his mouth about to place his lips on the blonde's erection…_

-----------------

That was when Hibari had woken up with a start. He grasped his shoulders and shuddered slightly. He once again glared at his reflection hating himself at the moment. He sighed when his reflection in the mirror didn't melt and walked out of the bathroom.

Yukino: Phew…finally finished this chapter.

Fuuta: Good job Yukino nee-san. Though it was kinda weird…

Yukino: I'm sorry Fuu-kun I forgot you're not used to this kind of thing.

Fuuta: It's ok anyway nee-san would like to thank LaVenDaRxXxHiMaWaRi and MyraHellsing for commenting and making nee-san move faster.

Yukino: I'll try to update as soon as I can!!!


	3. Seeing Each Other

Kyouya My One and Only

By

Yukino Innuwa

Chapter 3: Seeing Each Other

There were only two words to describe Hibari's mood that day

Pissed. Off.

The prefect couldn't sleep at all last night, since his dreams would try to continue from where they left off…with him practically raping the Cavallone. Hibari growled with anger remembering those horrible dreams. As he walked down the street to Namimori, people were giving him weird looks wondering why he seemed so angry that morning.

When Hibari reached the school gates, every student that had arrived before him backed away from him seeing the angry look in his eyes. Everyone knew not to mess with the prefect or it meant getting "bitten" to death. Hibari noticed the looks he received from the other students, but didn't give a fuck. At that moment his only desire was to reach the Discipline Committee's room and stay there all day. He slammed the door open and stomped to the window sill.

Hibari sat down and stared out the window, the angry expression still on his face. Slowly—and I' mean VERY slowly— Hibari's anger began to melt away as he watched some more students come onto school grounds. But when saw three certain students enter through the school gates the scowl returned to his face. The three students he was looking at were none other than: Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato and Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The prefect watched the three boys talk to each other and watched their actions. He also watched as it seemed that the gray-haired boy growled and began yelling at the tall star of the Namimori baseball team while a nervous Tsuna tried to stop the smoking boy from hurting the other boy. Hibari's eyes squinted down into a glare before turning away from the window.

'I'll have to get that herbivore for smoking on school grounds'

Hibari then realized that it was their fault that he had come to know the Cavallone in the first place. Sure he was already curious about Tsuna when he suddenly began falling to the ground before popping back up only wearing his boxers and about that that baby Reborn but he didn't want to be dragged into that stupid famiglia thing. Sure he got to fight some good opponents like that fat robot Gola Moska and…Dokuro Mukuro. Once again Hibari growled remembering that pineapple headed guy. Mukuro had really pissed him off what with kidnapping him and all and then possessing his body to fight Tsuna.

The prefect shook his head forgetting about Mukuro he wasn't his main concern anymore or at least…at the moment. Anyway back to the Cavallone and the three kids outside.

'No wait,' thought Hibari, 'I don't want to think about that dumb blonde. In fact I don't want to see him at all and if I do I'll bite him to death.'

He once again turned to the window and saw that the baseball star, the dynamite boy and 'Dame Tsuna' had left and that the front gate was clear of students. Then the bell rang signaling that school had begun.

"Hibari-san" said a voice.

Once again the raven-haired boy turned away from the window and looked at the door. There in the doorway stood one of the members of the Discipline Committee, Kusakabe.

"What do you want?" Hibari said calmly.

"I wanted to know if you wanted the rest of us to check the hallways and outside for any wandering students." Answered Kusakabe.

Hibari grinned and stood up from his spot. "You guys can check the hallways. I'll personally check outside since I feel the need to bite someone to death." As he said this he took out his tonfas from his jacket and calmly walked to the door.

Kusakabe stood aside to let his leader out of the room. When Hibari left the room and headed for the front doors of the school, Kusakabe bowed before going the opposite way to go inform the other members of the Discipline Committee.

------

Outside the wind was blowing softly ruffling the leaves on the trees. It was a nice peaceful afternoon…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Or at least it was. Why is there a blood curdling scream on such a peaceful day like this? Well let's just say our favorite prefect just found his first victim.

Hibari stood over the bruised brunette watching as the boy twitched on the ground. "See what happens to herbivores that don't follow school rules?" said Hibari with a smirk on his face.

The abused boy tried to sit up but failed miserably. He fell back on his back and began breathing heavy. Hibari then turned and began to walk away from the boy not bothering to assist him in anyway.

"Now hurry up and get to class unless you want to be taught another lesson."

The boy didn't hesitate. He tried to get up as fast as he could and limped to the school trying to get away from the scary prefect.

The prefect felt a bit happier than before having released his anger on an herbivore. As he continued to search the campus he reached the front gates of the school. He then saw Reborn standing on top of the wall talking to someone. A first Hibari couldn't see anyone until he stepped closer. That's when he stopped in his tracks, his angry mood coming back. The person he really didn't want to see was standing there with his hands in his pockets, smiling as he listened to the baby Hitman.

"Dino Cavallone…"

------

Earlier that morning in a certain hotel where a certain blonde Italian man was, said blonde Italian man was just waking up. As he was lying down, he stretched his arms above his head and yawned deeply before slowly sitting up.

Unlike Hibari. Dino had peaceful dreams of the two of them together. Dino smiled lightly remembering how he dreamt of him and Hibari walking down the street and holding hands, talking a bit, laughing together and just enjoying each other's presence. But then the Cavallone's happy face soon transformed into a sad face realizing that that may never happen.

He shook his head and decided that now was not the time to daydream. He swung his legs over the side of the king size bed and stood up. Unfortunately, Dino didn't see that some of the bed sheets were off the bed and tripped on them. He groaned.

'I really didn't want to do that this early in the morning' he thought. As he was sitting up rubbing the left side of his face, he heard the door open and footsteps quickly coming towards him. The footsteps were caused by his assistant Romario. Romario got on one knee, worried about the well being of his boss.

"Dino-sama are you alright?"

Dino looked up at Romario and grinned.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Just…still a bit tired that's all. Though I am cold as well could you turn up the heat in here Romario?" Dino asked.

Romario looked at his boss and saw why he would be cold. Dino was just wearing a black sleeveless shirt, revealing the tattoo on his. He also wore khaki colored shorts that reached above his knees. Romario stayed quiet for a few seconds before smiling and nodding. He got up from his crouched position, smoothing down his suit's jacket. Dino stood up as well.

Romario then walked over to a thermostat that was by the closet door and turned it up so that Dino would be more comfortable. "So…are you going to do anything today boss?" asked Romario.

Dino was sitting on the bed when Romario asked him that question. The blonde turned his head so that he was staring at the ceiling. Truth be told he didn't know what he wanted to do today.

He sighed before leaning backwards until his back reached the soft covers of the bed. (Well the covers that weren't on the floor anyway) 'Actually,' he thought suddenly, 'I do want to see Kyouya. Maybe I should pay him a visit.' A smile then appeared on the handsome man's face. 'Then that's what I'm going to do today!'

The youngest Cavallone sat up quickly and looked at the older Cavallone. "Romario we're going to pay an old student a visit."

------

"Dino-sama we've arrived at Namimori High."

Dino rubbed his eyes looking out of the window. 'I must've fallen asleep.' He then sat up in his seat and stretched his arms as far as he could before opening the car door.

Once Dino stepped out of the car he could feel eyes on him. And indeed there were ryes on the sexy blonde man. Women passing by would stop to ogle at the man wondering where he came from since he looked like a foreigner and how old he was. Even some _men_ were looking at Dino in that way.

Dino shifted uncomfortably under the gazes he got.

'Maybe it has something to do with what I'm wearing' he thought as he looked down at himself. He was wearing khaki tripp pants with two silver chains on the both sides and a black belt. He also wore a black sleeveless shirt (it's a different one guys) with a black tripp grommet stud jacket over it that was unzipped.

If the clothes were the reason why he kept such lustful stares from people then these people were weird. But before he could think anymore about the matter he heard a familiar voice speaking to him

"Dino…I'm surprised to see you still here. I thought you left for Italy already" said the voice.

Dino grinned at the little hitman sitting on the wall of the school gates. "Hey Reborn! I decided to stay a while. It's not everyday that I get to stay in Japan, so I'm gonna enjoy myself before going back to the mafia world."

"I see I see…" said Reborn.

Then the old student and teacher began talking to each with Dino unaware of the angry face that was directed at him.

------

Hibari continued to glare at Dino who was still oblivious to his presence. The prefect got his tonfas, ready to attack the Cavallone with them. He was a bout to charge at the blonde until he noticed the outfit that the blonde was wearing. Hibari couldn't help but blink

"That's not what he normally wears" Hibari whispered to himself. Soon his thoughts began to waver as he continued to stare at the Cavallone. Hibari began to picture himself pressing the Cavallone against the wall of the Discipline Committee's room, sucking on the blonde's neck, one hand running a hand under Dino's shirt while the other was unzipping his pants…

Hibari stopped his thoughts before they could go any further. He began to shake with fury and growled before charging at Dino with amazing speed.

------

As Dino began to talk to Reborn, he heard rapid footsteps headed there way. When turned his head, he dodged the tonfa that was aimed for him. He quickly moved into a defensive position and looked at his attacker. A smile appeared on his face when he saw it was Hibari.

"Kyouya, its been a while!" spoke Dino with a cheerful voice.

Hibari just glared before once again charging at the Cavallone ignoring Romario and Reborn (By the Romario had gotten out of the while Dino was talking to Reborn). Dino quickly pulled out his whip and once again avoided getting hit with the tonfa. Dino then got one of Hibari's tonfas with the whip stopping his movements. Hibari struggled to release the hold Dino had on him.

"Now now Kyouya now need to try to attack me since I've done nothing wrong" smiled Dino.

'You have no idea of what you've done to me' thought an angry Hibari.

"Anyway, can we go inside Kyouya?" asked Dino

Hibari turned his head and glared at Dino before standing up straight. "Why should I let you? You have no business here."

"Aww…come on. If you let me inside the school we can spar on the roof."

Dino did have a point. Hibari could always release his anger sparring with the blonde. As he was thinking he slowly released the tight grip he had on his tonfas. The Cavallone noticed and carefully removed his whip from around Hibari's weapon.

"So…can we go inside?" asked Dino once more.

Stirred from his thoughts, he looked at Dino before silently walking away from the three people. Dino blinked before following behind the prefect leaving Romario and Reborn behind.

Yukino:*on knees bowing down* Everyone I am so sorry it took me so long to update! With school and track I barely had time to do anything with the story. Also sorry this chapter kinda sucked but I also had major writer's block and couldn't come up with anything!!!!!

Fuuta: Yukino nee-san…its ok I'm sure they'll forgive you

Yukino: I hope your right Fuu-kun. Oh and I have something to ask you all. Should I have Hibari "attack" Dino in the Discipline Committee's room or not. If not then I need suggestions on what to do with the next chapter. Please help me!!!!!


	4. What Happened On the Roof

Kyouya My One and Only

By

Yukino Innuwa

Chapter 4: What Happened On the Roof

The two men were silent as they ascended the stairs to the roof of the school. Hibari's anger hadn't disappeared but kept on growing with every step he took. He didn't understand why the blonde was so quiet and was seriously getting pissed.

Still unaware of the anger practically seeping out of the man in front of him, Dino smiled watching the prefect. He couldn't help but admire his slim figure. When his vision started going lower and lower down Hibari's body he stopped and shook his head

'Stop right there Dino, you can't be getting perverted' he thought.

Hibari felt Dino's eyes on him and he would've shivered if he wasn't…well Hibari. When they finally made it to the roof, Hibari took another couple step, then turned to Dino and glared at him.

Dino got that goofy smile on his face again. He wasn't afraid of Hibari's angry stares. Traveling with the prefect had him get used to it a long time ago. Still he thought that it was cute that Hibari was trying to intimidate him.

Hibari took a look around and noticed the absence of Romario. He smirked evilly. Without Romario around Dino was a defenseless child, an uncoordinated child at that. Heck, Hibari didn't know how Dino managed to make it up the stairs without tripping over his feet and falling but whatever the case Hibari would be able to exact his revenge on the blonde.

Dino blinked his eyes when he saw Hibari's smirk. 'What's he smirking about? Did he realize something? Maybe Romario would kn-…AAAAAAAHHHHHH ROMARIO'S NOT HERE!! How could I not have noticed?! Maybe it had something to do with me staring at Kyouya's body…' Dino thought.

As Dino was having an internal conversation with himself, Hibari got into a fighting stance. Seeing at how his prey wasn't giving him any thought, the prefect quickly ran to the Cavallone and aimed for his head with a tonfa. He hit his mark. Dino flew a couple feet then landed hard on his back. Dino groaned and held his head. He felt something wet touch his head. He took his hand away from his hair and stared at the blood covering his hand. He cringed then looked at Hibari

"K-Kyouya, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to…" he stopped mid-sentence to barely avoid getting hit with another tonfa "kill me" he finished. Dino pulled out his whip ready to defend himself well if he could anyway.

Hibari once again charged at the Cavallone with full speed. Said Cavallone unwound his whip and had it fly towards Hibari only to have it move more to the right of Hibari instead of actually hitting him. The Cavallone groaned and once again dodged a tonfa. 'My only option right now is to try and run for as long as I can', and that's exactly what he did. The prefect followed close behind. Running was pretty much futile since Dino would have to run in circles since he was on a roof and didn't have free range like in the streets.

------

Meanwhile outside the school, Romario was still talking to Reborn. They continued chatting until Reborn pointed out that Dino was by himself with Hibari. Romario quickly realized his mistake for not following his boss inside. He said his goodbyes to Reborn and quickly headed inside.

Unfortunately, Romario ran into Kusakabe. Kusakabe smiled at the older man and began having a conversation with him. Romario tried to end the talk as fast as he could but Kusakabe continued to talk not seeing how much of a rush Romario was in.

-----

'Romario where are you?!' Dino screamed in his mind as he was backed up against the fence. The prefect had knocked the whip out of Dino's hand and had hit several times in the chest, three times on both arms, five times on his legs, and once more on his head, Poor Dino was so bruised and battered he wondered how he was even standing.

Hibari smirked once again. He looked at the condition he had put the Cavallone in and was very pleased with himself. Hibari took a step further and slammed Dino's back against the fence. Dino grunted and looked at Hibari. Said prefect then pressed his right tonfa on the Cavallone's neck and pressed hard. Dino gasped and tried pulling the tonfa off of his neck so he could breathe properly but he didn't succeed.

As the older man was gasping for air, Hibari scanned Dino's body up and down. 'This really is a different outfit,' he thought, 'it looks…good on him…no wait stop…just stop admiring him!' He growled and pressed the tonfa harder. Dino's eyes widened and tears were running down his face as he was quickly losing air.

"K-Kyouya," the blonde gasped, "please…s-stop"

Hibari looked at his victim and suddenly it seemed like something snapped as soon as he saw Dino's face. He removed the tonfa from his tonfa just enough to let him breathe put still kept it on the Cavallone's skin.

Dino took in a gulp of air and breathed heavily. His neck was sore and he swore there was going to be a bruise. Tears were still running down his face as he looked down at Hibari. Hibari was staring wide-eyed at Dino's chest. Seeing Dino's tears had reminded him of his dream,

_Dino was shaking slightly with tears at the corners of his eyes._

That was it! In his dream the Cavallone had been crying well not exactly crying but close to it. Also the reason for his tears now was the same as in his dream. Both set of tears were caused by him hurting the Cavallone's neck.

The prefect then examined the Cavallone's face. Tear stains were on his cheeks and his eyes were slightly red. Dino had a confused expression on his face as he stared him, his lips slightly parted as he continued to breathe heavily.

Once again something seemed to snap inside Hibari as he watched the Cavallone's lips. He got the same feeling he got in the dream where all he wanted to do was kiss those lips and make the Cavallone his and his alone. 'Wait stop! Don't even think about it! Nothing good will come of this!' But even though his mind told him not to something else told him to just hurry up and kiss the older man.

And he did

Needless to say Dino was shocked. This was a whole new side of Hibari that he never thought he would see except for in his dreams, but here was Hibari kissing him. Dino closed his eyes and kissed back enjoying the feel of the prefect's lips against his.

Hibari pressed his lips harder on the Cavallone's before licking the blonde's lips telling him to open his mouth. Dino complied. Once the blonde's lips were apart, Hibari placed his warm tongue in the awaiting mouth licking all around the inside trying to taste every inch of the Cavallone. But Dino wasn't going to just sit there. He also began to move his tongue along Hibari's and soon a battle of dominance arose between the two appendages which ended up with the prefect as the winner.

After a couple more minutes the two men pulled apart a trail of saliva he only thing still connecting their lips together. Dino was in pure bliss. He never thought that would happen in his entire life. But it did and he would remember this day for the rest of his life.

On the other hand, Hibari was thinking about what had happened a couple minutes ago. 'What is wrong with me,' he thought 'Why is this happening?' He continued to ponder about the subject still getting no answers so he turned to the source that started the whole mess, Dino Cavallone. The prefect gripped the blonde's shirt and pulled Dino closer glaring at him. Dino blinked realizing that his time to enjoy the bliss was over and that his love was glaring at him like he was going to kill him.

"What's wrong Kyo...?"

"What are you doing to me?" Hibari mumbled

"What did you say?"

Hibari's glare deepened "I said what are you doing to me!"

Dino winced. He didn't understand the question. He hadn't done anything to the teen. "B-but I haven't done anything Kyouya"

"Yes you have! First I had a sexual dream with you in it and now I'm kissing you! So I'll ask again…What have you done to me?!"

Hibari was pissed. Very pissed. Today was obviously not his day and all he wanted was for it to end. 'You also just want to take him here on the roof' a little voice in his head told him. The teen growled once again. But the reason for his growl this time was because the voice was slightly right.

Meanwhile, Dino was scared. He really didn't get what was going on with his former pupil but what he did know was that it was making the teen pissed. Dino then took in what Hibari had said about having sexual dreams with them together in it. He grinned in his mind. Maybe Hibari would become his boyfriend sooner than he thought.

Hibari was still deep in thought, mostly trying to show the voice in his head that he didn't want to have sex with the Cavallone anywhere he could possibly think of. But the voice just said that he was in denial for his love for the blonde.

Yukino: Yea….I'm seriously sorry. I had total writers block over the summer and once school started I got some ideas so I'm really sorry.

Fuuta: would like to thank all the comments that she has received from all her fans

Yukino: I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	5. Interruption

Kyouya My One and Only

By

Yukino Innuwa

Chapter 5: Interruption

Still pinned against the fence by the angry prefect, Dino was still grinning inside his head trying not to grin in real life. The reason? So that Hibari wouldn't beat him to a bloody pulp of course! But even if the mafia boss had grinned or even tried to pry the tonfa away from his body, the younger of the two men wouldn't have noticed for he was still having an internal battle with the small voice in his head.

'This is getting old' Hibari thought. 'To make this stop I'll take advantage of this idiot,' he thought 'but I won't like it.' The raven-haired boy looked up at the blonde mafia boss once more before kissing said mafia boss' lips once again.

Dino came down from the high he was in once he felt a pair of soft lips touch his own. Deciding that now wasn't the time to be spacing out, Dino kissed back. Slowly but surely, the tonfas were dropped to the ground sparing the Cavallone's skin from their abuse.

Hibari bit Dino's bottom lip harshly, drawing blood. The mafia boss winced a bit but decided to bear the pain as long as this moment lasted. He opened his mouth when he heard the teen growl when it didn't open the moment it was bit. The prefect's tongue invaded the blonde's warm mouth and explored every inch of it. Deep down, Hibari was enjoying this kiss, the feel of his former master's lips upon his own and also enjoying the unique taste of the blonde.

Then the raven-haired boy felt arms encircle his shoulders in an embrace. This wouldn't do. He pulled away from the kiss which elicited a whine from the older man. Hibari smirked from the reaction "aw what's wrong Cavallone? Did you want more?" Dino blushed lightly from the question and silently nodded. Hibari's smirk got bigger "Well there's more where that came from but first…" then the teen took Dino's arms off from around his shoulders and took a step back. The Cavallone was confused and became even more confused when the teen held out his hand.

"Um…Kyouya wh-"

"Give me your whip herbivore" Hibari demanded.

"My whip but wh-"

"Just give me the damn whip now Bucking Horse!" the prefect said in a harsher tone which made the Cavallone jump and quickly give the younger boy the whip that was on the ground.

"Good, now back against the fence and put your hands out."

The blonde complied. As soon as he felt his back touch the metal fence, he immediately placed his arms out in front of his body. Dino looked at his arms and saw they were shaking a little. 'They must still be sore from the fight earlier' he thought, No sooner had he thought that, he felt one of Hibari's hands grab his wrists. He looked out and saw that Hibari was tying his hands together. The teen then placed Dino's hands over Dino's head and tied them to the fence.

The prefect watched as the mafia boss struggled a bit from the new position. Hibari moved closer to the blonde so close in fact that their lips almost connected once more. Hibari pecked down Dino's jaw line until he reached the Cavallone's neck. He smirked against the soft skin and started sucking on it. The prefect could've sworn he heard soft noises coming from the blonde but decided to ignore it as he had more important things to do.

Dino was on cloud nine. The feeling of Hibari's mouth on his skin was almost enough to make him cum right there. But he held it in. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Hibari like that. He just couldn't. Suddenly he felt something hard go into his shoulder. He yelped from the pain and looked down at the dark-haired high school student. The smirk on the teen's face was enough to tell the blonde what had just happened. Hibari had just bit his neck….hard, leaving a dark red circle on his once flawless skin. Well it really wasn't flawless anymore anyway from all the cuts and bruises he had received earlier.

"Listen Cavallone," said Hibari "You're mine now understand?"

The blonde nodded

"Good" he said as he ripped the front of Dino's shirt off with his hands. "No one else…." He ran his hands along the boss' chest. Once he reached the nipples he squeezed them both between his thumb and index finger eliciting a loud moan from the blonde "….can do this to you."

'Finally got away,' thought Romario. He was running towards the roof deeply concerned about the well being of his boss 'Boss please hold out a bit longer! I'm coming as fast as I can!'

'Oh god! Romario please don't come up here any time soon' Dino screamed in his head as he felt pleasure run through his entire body. Hibari was currently nipping and sucking on a pert nipple while one of the prefect's hands was on his other nipple rubbing it in small circles. It was driving the mafia boss crazy. 'If this is a dream….please don't let it end' the blonde begged in his mind.

Hibari couldn't think right now. How could he though since he was listening to the loud noises escaping Dino's mouth? 'I shouldn't be doing this. I should've just left him up here battered and bruised on the ground. But….for some reason I can't stop myself ….almost as if…I'm enjoying this as much as he is.'

The prefect pulled back from the nipple he was abusing with his mouth and kissed Dino's mouth again. The hand that wasn't on the blonde's nipple was sliding down Dino's hip until it reached its destination: the spot in between Dino's legs. That's when he felt the bulge in the older man's pants. 'He's this worked up huh?' he thought, 'didn't think I'd have that much of an effect on him.' He suddenly grinned 'I'm not sure why but I'm pretty excited about this' The teen pulled back from kiss, which caused Dino to whine. He whined once more when Hibari's hands left his body completely.

"Cavallone" he said with a husky voice.

"Y-yes?" stuttered the blonde

"Tell me," he spoke in the blonde's ear, "what you want me to do to you?"

Dino's cheeks burned hot from the question. He wasn't expecting that. He wasn't expecting that at all.

"T-tell you?"

He felt a tongue lick his ear

"Yes Cavallone….tell me"

Dino closed his eyes. His cheeks were still warm from the blush painted on his cheeks. He bit the bottom of his lip. He was nervous. He wasn't sure if he wanted to just tell Hibari anything. 'But….' he thought, 'I may never get this chance again….'He took in a deep breath. "I….want you…..to touch me Kyouya…"

"Where Cavallone?"

"D-down there…" he said too embarrassed to say the actual word.

"Down there? Oh do you mean right here?" Hibari asked as he reached down between the blonde's legs once more and squeezed his crotch through Dino's pants. Said blonde moan lightly and put his head against the fence

"Y-yes!"

The prefect smirked and started rubbing the bulge. He watched the older man's facial expressions and was pleased with what he saw. "Anything else?" he whispered into the blonde's ear.

"T-touch it directly… please…."

"Alright Cavallone, if that's what you want." Hibari undid the button and unzipped the zipper.

"Finally almost there" said an exhausted Romario. "I just hope boss isn't dead yet." Romario finally saw the door that led outside to the roof. "BOSS!" yelled the man as he rushed through the door "Are yo-?" Romario didn't finish his sentence. Why you ask? Well because he just walked in onto a scene he never thought he would see: Dino with red cheeks and lust filled eyes with his arms tied above his head and his boss' former student pressed against the blonde's body with one hand down the blonde's boxers. "B-boss?"

Dino gasped hearing the voice. "R-Romario?"

Hibari looked over at Romario with his usual angry expression, obviously pissed off from being interrupted from his task.

Romario watched as the dark-haired boy whispered something into his boss' ear. Dino nodded in agreement to whatever was said to him. Hibari untied the whip from the fence and backed away from the 25 year old. Dino collapsed to the ground and stayed there. Hibari calmly walked towards the door. As he walked by Romario he gave the older man a harsh glare sending chills down Romario's spine.

Soon Romario couldn't see the prefect anymore. He then rushed quickly to Dino's side. "Dino sir, are you alright?" Dino slowly looked at Romario

"Romario"

"Yes?"

"You have the worst timing"

Yukino: Finally I have updated! I'm sorry everyone! You all probably

hate me now don't you? *bows* I'm sorry! I'm only a 16 year old going through high school and stuff was complicated this year at school and during the summer. But now I'm just making excuses. I'm really really really sorry!

Fuuta: Nee-san truly apologizes for her long absence. So please forgive her.

She thanks all the people who love her story and also says she will take requests either about this story or a story that you want her to write for you.

Yukino: Yes its true! So please review!


	6. Thinking Can Be Evil Sometimes

Kyouya, My One and Only

By

Yukino Innuwa

Chapter 6: Thinking Can Be Evil Sometimes

CRASH!

BOOM!

SHATTER!

These were only some of the sounds heard by a couple sitting on their couch as they tried to watch TV. The couple was looking at the ceiling where the sounds of destruction were coming from. Both of them knew who lived up there. They knew that the crazy teen upstairs was dangerous and shouldn't be messed with. So they stayed quiet and tried to get back to their date.

Now why is Hibari so angry? Well that's an easy question to answer. He's pissed about what happened on the school roof earlier that day!

'What the hell was that?' he thought angrily as he made yet another hole in the wall. 'What is wrong with me? Why did I do that and with the Cavallone no less!' He was so confused at this point.

Hibird sat quietly on the window sill watching his master destroy their room. He flew over to Hibari and landed on his shoulder hoping to calm the teen down. The little bird's plan worked since the teen didn't want to hurt the little yellow creature. The teen sighed 'this isn't good…I gave that stupid blonde the impression that I'm attracted to him.'

'_That's because you ARE attracted to him_' it was that little voice again.

A nerve appeared on Kyouya's head 'I am not!' he thought

'_Are too!' _ The voice replied in a mocking tone.

This wasn't helping Hibari's mood at all and he was about ready to punch another hole in the wall. 'Listen you stupid voice nothing is going to happen between me and the Cavallone. Today was a mistake'

'_Was it really?_'

'Yes it was'

'_Well if it was then why'd you say_ _**THAT **__to him?'_

Hibari didn't know what to say now. That sentence had shut him up for the moment. But did the little voice have to mention **that**?

_Flashback to the Rooftop_

_As Romario stared dumbly at the two men on the roof, Hibari glared at the older man before turning back to the "herbivore" pressed against the fence. He looked over the blonde's demeanor quickly then leaned forward to whisper into Dino's ear._

"_Next time, lets choose a place where we won't be interrupted." He smirked when the blonde's cheeks became an even greater shade of red and when he nodded in agreement. The prefect untied the older man's wrists before backing away and leaving the rooftop._

Hibari groaned in frustration at the thought. He didn't want to remember that. "That was a mistake," he said to himself, "I won't be doing anything like that again with the Cavallone." He sighed and looked around his room at the many holes and dents in the walls. "That'll have to get fixed soon." He was lucky no one lived next to him or else he'd have to waist his energy on keeping his neighbors quiet and make sure they didn't look into his home.

He grabbed a pillow from his bed and a blanket from the closet and went into the living room. He would be sleeping on the couch tonight. He entered into his partially destroyed room to change into something more comfortable than his school uniform. As the prefect changed, thoughts of the blonde entered his mind. He tried to think of something else besides the older man but his thoughts would eventually lead back to the blonde.

The next day seemed to tire out the prefect which normally didn't happen. It didn't help that he had another sexual dream involving a certain blonde mafia boss. And no matter how hard he tried, the prefect just couldn't stop thinking about all the things that happened. But deep down he had to admit that the Cavallone looked good with that submissive look on his face.

"Wait….what?"

Hibari groaned. Today wasn't going to be a good day. He could already tell. He hoped finding some kid ditching class would be good enough to calm his nerves and make him forget about that stupid dream. As he patrolled the hall he seemed to calm down a bit. But it wasn't enough. He needed to hit something or someone and unfortunately no one was out wandering the halls.

Now his anger was rising instead of dissipating. So today everyone decided to be good? Hibari growled to himself.

'These stupid herbivores. The day I actually want them to be out and about they decide not to show their faces.'

He stopped where he was and turned around. He headed towards the exit. Maybe all the troublemakers were outside today.

'_And hopefully the Cavallone as well' _

That little voice was really starting to bug him. He ignored the voice and started walking a bit faster.

'_Come on you know you want him here. Maybe then you can continue where you left off'_

Hibari glared harshly and hit the closest thing to him. Which happened to be a tree. His tonfa had made a dent in the bark of the tree and separated leaves from their branches. Hibari stood their taking in deep breathes through his nose as he was showered with leaves.

"U-uh boss?"

Hibari turned his head at the sound of the voice. It was Kusakabe.

"What?" his glare intensified.

"U-um….there was a call for you sir. It was from Dino. He said he'd be over here soon for training.

This wasn't happening. The Cavallone was coming to the school again? Even after what happened? 'Looks like he's more of an idiot than I thought.' He thought to himself. He really didn't want to see the blonde today. Actually he didn't want to see him at all.

'_Well that's a lie'_

"Shut up!" Hibari yelled before hitting the poor tree once more sending more leaves everywhere.

Kusakabe jumped and backed away from his boss. "Hi-Hibari-san…are you ok?"

The raven-haired teen seemed to remember Kusakabe's presence. He straightened himself and went back to his calm demeanor. "I'm fine. When the Cavallone gets here make sure to send him to the roof. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

Kusakabe left, leaving the prefect with his thoughts. 'Alright. When the Cavallone gets here I'll make sure to bite him death. Then we'll see if he ever comes back here.' With that in mind, Hibari began heading towards the rooftop to wait for the blonde Mafioso to arrive.

Crud….um…..hey guys. It's me Yukino. I apologize for the major delay in this story. Things had been happening in my life and delayed my writing. Not to mention major writer's block. But now I'm trying to decide whether to add the smut in the next chapter or wait a bit more. Maybe you guys can help me out? That is….if you guys still like me. Oh also watch out for my RebornxLambo fanfic. It might be a while until it's posted but just watch out for it.


End file.
